Fairytale or Reality
by Soj
Summary: Slightly AU. What if when Mer drowned Danny showed her an enterily changed world. Maybe an even better place. Would she fight to come back, or would she stay there? MerDer with OC
1. Prelude

**Title:** "Fairytale or Reality?"  
**Author:** Angel  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Pairings:** MerDer and OC  
**Rated:** Teen  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Just the idea. I'm simply a fan  
**Summary:** Slightly AU. What if when Mer drowned Denny showed her an enterily changed world. Maybe an even better place. Would she fight to come back, or would she stay there?  
**Spoilers:** Till 3x16, 3x17 but from an entirly changed view.  
**AN:** Sorry for any grammatic mistake, I'm not so good at english. But I'll try and do my best.

* * *

_**Chapter 0 - Prelude**_

Sometimes you got much more to say, much more to do.  
But you disappear.  
Just like I did that day.  
Was it fate? I don't think so.  
Was I weak? Maybe.  
Do I know what I left behind? No.  
But it all didn't matter anymore. I'm not there. Not alive. But I'm not dead.  
At least I don' t think so...


	2. A Moment Like This

**Chapter 1 – A Moment Like This**

_Did you ever had that moment? The one that could change your life forever? What if you had the chance to go back there and choose the other path? Would you do it?_

When she opened her eyes she saw Denny next to her.

„Am I dead?"

„Not yet Meredith, but you will be if you run out of time"

„What's that supposed to mean?"

„It means you have to fight if you want to go back"

„And what if I don't want to? Where would that lead me?"

„In the arms of death."

„Is that a good thing?"

„I don't know"

„How is that possible? You died like months ago"

„But I was affraid to let go. I hold on. Mostly because I'm selfish and I don't want to left Izzie. And I'm affraid of what will be there. After life"

„And how is that you still have time? You said I could run out of time"

„You could. I'm dead. I just didn't move on yet. I'm a ghost. But not really. But I can't really explain it to you. You have to see it yourself to understand. But before we do this I have to tell you some kind of rules."

„Okay" she said with a hint of curiousity in her voice.

„Here's the thing. You are kind of like an Alternative Univers now. You remember everything that happened in you real life, but in this life nothing is what it seams. Maybe you don't know your friends, maybe I'm not dead, maybe your mother is sweet and helpful. You never know. The only rule is that you are not supposed to tell about your life to these people. Understand?"

„Not really, but I think I will eventually."

„Okay" he said and take her hand. They walked to an elevator and they stepped in.

„Are we in Seattle Greace?"

„Yes we are. Don't forget what I told you, and don't freak out when we get there"

„Huh?" she just looked at him, but then a signal interrupted her, and the doors started to slide…


	3. Whole New World

**Chapter 2 - Whole New World**

_When you have a fight with your friends, and I mean a really big fight, you realize you didn't know the other person. You have been friends for years now, but still there are things that only came out in the heat of the figth. What do you gonna do? Ignore these infos, or do something with them?_

As the doors slowly slide open a normal hall came in view. Everything was usuall for Meredith. The smells, the anticipation, the running person. A hospital. Where you have to be on the top of your game. Here you aren't a person. Because a person can make a mistake. You as a doctor can't make. Becaouse even the slighest mistake can cause somebody's death. You can tear an arteria apart, you can discharge someone with a deadly injurie. No, you aren't a person here. And somehow, somewhere along the lines you jsut learn how to be a person between your colleges but a robot when it comes to your patients.  
Suddenly a very beautiful blond girl rushed down and stand just in front of them

"Hey Mer, Denny"

"Hey Izzie, how's life?"

"Thanks Denny it's good, but a little hectic right now, Hannah's teacher asked for me. Can you cover for me Mer?"

Even though Meredith didn't know who Hannah was or what she had to do, she just found herself already nodding yes

"Are you okay Mer? You look a little pale"

"I'm okay, go Izzie."

"Okay, so I told the nurses to page you with my patients, and you are in the pit today. Bye, and I'll pay it back to you someday"

When Izzie was out of earshot Meredith was about to ask Denny who is Hannah, but he interrupted her

"Yeah I know you have a lot of questions. When Izzie was sixteen, she got pregnant. First she wanted to give away her daughter, but then she relaized she can't do it, so she worked twice as hard, and studied three times harder than anyone of the interns and she got accepted in Med School. Hannah is now twelve years old, and bright as her mom."

"This is the only thing I have to face today right? I mean it's pretty shocking"

"Well not really. You have to know other things too... Like you are engaded..."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Your step-dad is the Chief"

"I repeat myself SERIOUSLY? How the..." but her pager went crazy, interrupting her ramble about life's funny ways. "You are really a lucky men Denny, but I'll need you later on to help me figure out my alternate life" And with that she went on her own way

--

"You paged me?" Meredith asked when she got inside room 2085. "What happened Tim?"

"Miss Lattfield came in with fever and stomachache, but now she is vomiting up blood"

"Any medical history?"

"Not that we know of"

"Then get a CT for her and then we might find out what the problem is"

"Yes Dr. Grey"

"Thanks Tim. And you Miss Lattfield, you need to stay calm and wait till we get back"

When she started her way out, she saw the only person she wasn't ready to to face yet.

"Dr. Bailey"

"Dr. Grey, can you tell me what are you doing here with Dr Steven's patient, and not doing your job in the pit?"

"You see Dr. Bailey, Ittie had to go because of Hannah so I took her patients, and I got a page just when I was on my way to the pit"

"Are you sure you can handle three things at once?"

"Three? Seriously what else do I have to do?"

"Your wedding?! It's only about one month away..."

"Yeah, that thing. Well I got to it after my shifts are done. I'm sure Derek will understand. I mean he is a doctor too. He knows what he is getting himself into"

"I sure know" a deep voice said behind her. "Dr. Bailey, Dr. Grey" he greeted them.

"Dr. Shepherd" Miranda said. "I leave you two loverbirds alone" she said and walked away

_'What should I do? What should I do?'_ Meredith kept thinking, but Derek solved that problem.

"So where were you this morning? I missed you" he said while hugged her.

"Oh, you know just working I got some paperwork."

To be honest, and she had to be with herself at least, this situation was akward. She didn't know what happened here, whereever _here_ is, before she woke up with Denny in an on-call room. She didn't know _this_ Derek. She didn't even remember when and how he proposed. Is she bright and shiny Meredith here? Or is she dark and twisty Meredith just like she is in her own world? She needed to know things but she needed to do her work first. Then she had to visit her person. The one who will clean her mess up. Cristina.

"Derek, I have to go, but I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, I'm going to wait for you after my shift and then we cqan go home together"

_'Home? Seriously? Where is my home? Correction our home... But that means we moved in together.'  
'Well Blondie, you are engaged what do you think you still live apart?'_  
_'Great, now I have two voices in my head. If I wasn't a screw up enough before'_

"No, you don't need to. I'm going to Christina's for a little girl talk. You know, nothing serious just drinking and badmouthing men" she said then started leaving

"Meredith!" Derek shouted to her

"Yeah?" she turned around to face with him

"Love you" he said while smiling his McDreamy smile.

The simple way he said it, or rather shouted it, made her smile too. She remebered when they had to sneak around in the hospital because of rules, then because of Addison and then last but not least because Finn. They couldn't be the simple and happy couple. That was Burke and Cristina. She knew she had to say it back, but it didn't felt right, so she just smiled and stepped inside the elevator, while her heart beated rappidly in her chest.

_--_

**_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you_**

TBC


End file.
